Dynasty Warriors Parody type thing
by Rain-the-Strategist
Summary: I take the dynasty warriors cast to a place...and we do stupid things...first story...NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Liu Bei:*wakes up*..............WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?

ZhaoYun:What is it?!

Liu Bei:Where is we?!?!

Me:YOU IS IN MORDAL COOMBAT!!!!

Zhuge Liang:You spelled "Mortal Kombat" wrong.

Me:STFU U KNW IT ALL!!!

Zhuge Liang:You shouldn't use shortened words...

Me:*appears next to Liu*

Liu Bei:Wazzup!?

Me:Wazzup!?

Zhao Yun:Wazzup!?

Zhuge Liang:...*shrugs*...Wazzup!?!?

Wei Yan:ME....LIKE....CUPCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me,Zhuge,Liu,Zhao:WTF???????????

Wei Yan:CUPCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Say that...one more time...watch what happens...

Wei Yan:CUPC--

Me:*shoots Wei Yan with a personal ion cannon*..Fuckin retard.....

Liu Bei:OMG!!!YOU GOT AN ION GUN THINGY FROM C&C!?!?!?!?

Me:FOOK YAA!!!

Zhuge Liang:Can I see that plz?!?!

Me:*gives gun thing to Zhuge* okies

Zhuge Liang:Oh Sima Yi!!Come herez!!

Sima Yi:What u igorant bast--

Zhuge Liang:*shoots Sima with the gun thingy* BITCH U GOT PWND N00B!!!!

Me:GO ZHUGE!!W00T W00T!!

Zhao Yun: I is still here, u know...

Liu Bei, Me:W00T!!ZHUGE PWND SIMA!!!W00T W00T!!

ZhaoYun::(....Im leavin...

Me:NUU!!!U NO LEAVE!!!!

Zhao Yun:Why nots??:(

Me:Cuz well misses u Zhao!!

ZhaoYun:Okies, me no leave.:)

Me:YAY!!

Guan Ping:MUFASA!!!

Guan Yu:SISUMBACHI!!!

Me:*takes gun from Zhuge and shoots Yu and Ping with it* STFU!!!

Huang Zhong:Finally....

Me:Where you comes from?!?!

Huang Zhong:TWANGTWANTWANG!!!ARROWS!!!!

Zhuge,Liu,Zhao:*bound and gag Huang and throw him in a closet*

Me: o.O........

Zhuge:WHAT!!??

Me:Nothin.......

Zhuge:Okz!:)

Me:Um....were gonna go now...BYEZ!!!

-music plays-dodoododdoodododoododo!!

Rain:WAITS!!!ME DIDNT GET TO SAY--

Me:TO BAD!!BYE PPL!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wei officers and some soldiers:*random talking and babbling*

Me(At the Place):Time to get Wei....*pushes random buttons on the teleporter* AND...ACTIVATE!!!*pushes the big red button*

Wei officers and soldiers: Wha-Whats happening!?*gets teleported to Place*

Me:YOU ARE AT THE......PLACE!!!

Cao Cao:What place?

Me: THE PLACE THAT IS THIS PLACE!!!

Cao Pi:.....Wtf?

Me:Just deal with it....

Cao Pi:K

Me:*appears next to Cao Cao*

Cao Cao:WAZZUP!?!?

Me:WAZZUP!?!?!

Xiahou Dun:I would guess....That the sky is up.:)

Me:You know what we meant...

Xiahou Dun:Sorry...:(

Me:IZ K!!:D

Xiahou Dun:Yay...:)

Sima Yi:You...you're the one that gave Zhuge Liang that gun-thing.....

Me:Ur point?

Sima Yi:I hurt.....

Me:Boo-fucking-hoo you whine-ass.

Sima Yi:Ill kill you....

Me:I dont think so...*claps hands and two ninjas appear and take Sima away*

Zhang He:This isn't that random of a chapter.....

Me:I know, right?

Xu Zhu:FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pi,Cao,Zhang,Dun,:OH SHIT!!!RUN!!!

Me:No need....*takes out a gatling gun and points it a Xu Zhu*TAKE THIS U FAT SUNUVA BITCH!!!*shoots Xu 5000000000000000000 times*:)

Xiahou,Pi,Cao,Zhang:*jaw drops*OMGWTF!!!???!??!?!??!?!?!

Me:I win:)

Pi,Xiahou,Cao,Zhang:Yay:)

Me:Ya u better 'yay'...

Yuan Shao:CAO CAO!!I,YUAN SHAO,HAVE COME TO FINALLY KILL YOU!!

Me:Not now asstard.*points crossbow at Shao and fires three arrows*\

Yuan Shao:YOU SHALL PAY FOR----

Me:*shoots Shao with twenty-one arrows*Die biotch

Cao Cao:W00t thanks!!

Me:Ya watever...

Rain:W00T I MADE IT!!

Me:Oh....Hi Rain..

Rain:Hi:)

Cao,Pi,Xiahou,Zhang:WHO THIS!?!?!?

Me:This is Rain,my oc:)

Rain:Yuppers:)

Cao Pi:I wanna be an oc..

Me:Shut up u whiney bitch....Oh lookey. Were outta !!

Rain:BYE PEOPLES I DONT KNOW!!!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Rain:Lets gets Wu now.

Me:K*pushes big red button and Wu officers and sum soldiers appear*

Sun Jian,Sun Ce,Sun Quan,Sun Shang Xiang:WHERE ARE WE!?!?!?

Zhou Yu,,Lu Xun:We have apparently been teleported to this place...

Taishi Ci:I wanna go home..:(

Me:Shut can go home later

Taishi Ci:Meh...fine...:|

Me:I has cookies! :D

Lu Xun:Me has some cookies?:)

Me:NO!MINE!v(

Lu Xun:Fine..*go sits in random corner*..Meanie no wanna share:(

Me:Deal with it

Rain:Follow the yellow brick road.=D

Jian,Ce,Quan,Xiang,Yu,Xun:*follows the yellow brick road and ends up where they started*WTF?!

Rain,Me:Its a circle!=D

Said Wu officers:Grrrr.....

Me,Rain:O.O

Said Wu officers:HA!U GUYS WERE SCARED!!:]

Xiao Qiao:ZHOU YU!!!

Da Qiao:SUN CE!!!

Ce,Zhou:o.o...Yes?

Xiao,Da:YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE US OUT TO DINNER TONIGHT!!WHAT KINDA HUSBANDS ARE U!?!?!

Sun,Zhou:We couldnt....find you.....

Xiao,Da:NO EXCUSES!!TAKE US NOW!!!

Ce,Zhou:Ok...*leaves with Xiao and Da*Bye ppls....

Everyone:bye...

Me:Damn....i got nothin for the rest of the chapter...

Rain:Deal with it

Me:Stfu asstard

Rain:*cries*

Me:Whiney bitch...

Wei officers:WE R STILL HERE!!!

Me:I dont care...Um...we r gonna end the chapter here...bye ppl...


	4. Rivals meetrandom and serious

Rain:Now what...?

Me:Hell, I dont know

Rain:Why dont we...bring in some people that dont get along with each other...?

Me:I dont know...

Rain:....Please?

Me:Eh..what the hell?

Rain:Thanks

Me:Yup*pushes the red button and Yuan Shao,Cao Cao,Zhuge Liang,and Sima Yi appear*

Cao Cao:Hey again....um...

Me:What?

Zhuge Liang:Well....none of us know your name...

Me:Oh..

Sima Yi:What is it?

Me:Wouldnt you like to know?

All:We would!

Me:Fine..I guess...You can call me Ritsuka...

/////Authors Note:I know Ritsuka is from the manga Loveless, but I love his name so im using it\\\\\

Yuan Shao:I barely even know you...except that you shot me with arrows!!

Zhuge,Sima:You shot him with arrows???

Me:Yes, yes I did..

Rain:CH--...I mean..RITSUKA!!!

Me:Hmm?

Rain:*whispers in Ritsuka's ear*

Me:...I see....

Rain:Well?

Me:*nods slightly*I will go...

Rain:Ill take over until you get back

Me:Yes*dissapears*

Cao:Where did he go?

Rain:None of your business

Cao:Hmph...fine

Rain:Good..Hmm...Maybe we should keep the readers(If there are any[I hope there is])in suspense of where Ch—Ritsuka went

Sima:Yea, good idea

Zhuge:I agree

Yuan,Cao:Us too

Rain:Ok then...

Zhuge:Why did you go Ch—Ritsuka?

Rain:Nunya

Zhuge:Ok

Rain:We will end the chapter here.

So...let me know what you think.

As you may know this is my first story.

Please review.

Dont say anything mean.

Or Rain will find you.

Seriously.

He will.

Bye:)


End file.
